


Beautiful View

by one_starry_knight



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Stargazing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-02
Updated: 2019-11-02
Packaged: 2021-01-16 22:42:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21278930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/one_starry_knight/pseuds/one_starry_knight
Summary: On a perfect night, Perceptor loves to stargaze alone. Tonight, however, he has company.





	Beautiful View

Perceptor stood outside and studied the stars closely, mentally mapping them and recalling which planets surrounded which stars. He had always spent so much time inside looking down at his experiments that he’d never gotten to really look up and see the stars in all their glory. With the Autobots now living on Earth, he had a chance to finally step away from his work and take in the view. The beautiful, glistening stars were quite a sight. Reading about them wasn’t at all the same as getting to see them high above his head on a clear night. The longer he looked, the more something deep in his spark longed to get out there and see them firsthand.

The red mech was roused from his thoughts when he heard something shuffle up next to him and hit the ground with a soft thud. He looked down at the little, blue bot who had stretched out on the grass beside him and smiled. Beachcomber smiled back up at him, the stars reflecting off of his visor.

“Real nice out tonight, huh, Perce?” Beachcomber drawls, bringing his arms up to rest his head on them. He ex-vents slowly, taking in the view of the brilliant night sky over the plain. Perceptor nods as he sits on the grass next to Beachcomber, his optics bright with delight.

“Indeed, it’s a fine night for stargazing. The view is… It’s absolutely remarkable!” Perceptor beams as he looks up at the sprawling starscape. There’s something so wonderful about it that he can’t seem to look away. For the first time in a while he can feel the tension from the war ease up and his spark feels at peace.

Beachcomber hums thoughtfully as he looks up at Perceptor, taking in every last detail of the other’s joyful expression.

“Yeah, I’m enjoying the view, too.”


End file.
